


Tickle Teasing

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable, Aww, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tickling, Trek Women, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Christine helps Nyota feel better!





	Tickle Teasing

“How long have you had this pain?”

Nyota sighed and scratched her neck with her golden nails as she shifted in Sickbay’s chair. 

“I don’t know, it’s been in my back and shoulders for a while, but I’ve only started noticing it now. It’s probably been there for a while I guess.”

“Well, I’m sure leaning over your station all day, every day can’t help.”

“You’ve got that right,” remarked Nyota, reaching her hand out and running her hand along the arm of Christine’s dress as she looked up at her with a glint in her eye. 

“That’s why I came to you,”

Nyota pulled Christine towards her face, lips popped open.

“Because I trust you to help relieve that pain.”

Just as the yellow tips of Christine’s hair began to brush up against her patient’s bare cheek, Christine suddenly retreated and held her hands up menacingly.

“Tickle fight!”

The explosive feeling of soft fingers wrapped in the soft metal of Christine’s matching gold ring teasing her waist sent Nyota out of her chair with a squeal, her arms raised in a feigned surrender as she laughed nervously.

“Honey, honey…”

“What, commander?”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Why not?” asked Christine with a lunge towards the supple skin of Nyota’s ticklish collarbone. Nyota backed into a corner with her hand on her mouth, hoping not to laugh so loud the medical assistants in the room next door would hear. 

“Because tickling isn’t in your job description!”

“Well, maybe I think it’s the perfect cure for a girl like you!” Christine whispered, plunging her twirling fingers onto Nyota’s soft belly and finding her right foot as the lieutenant fell on her back laughing, tears dripping out of the sides of her scrunched up eyes. Christine switched her attention to Nyota’s neck, shoulders, left foot, waist---until she could see her girl panting even as she smiled. 

“Did that address the pain at all?”

“No, but this will,” whispered Nyota, as she pulled Christine down for her long-overdue kiss.


End file.
